cosmos_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Celestial Force
The Celestial Force is what powers the cosmos. It is a benevolent force of creation that fuels all life. It is what stars are comprised of. Stars are the physical embodiment of the Celestials, who provide their area with light, life, energy, and all. Magic with celestial force is more like being bestowed power. One must plead to a celestial in order to use their power, and they especially must align with their goals. It is holy magic, and is extremely potent. It is the only known force that can combat void force effectively. Mechanics Celestial force is mostly used to be two things: A tool for creation, and a tool for retribution. Celestial force, for the celestials themselves, is a force that can create other forces. Celestials perform divine intervention with celestial magic, creating miracles that should not be able to happen. They can restore life to an area by generating lifeforce. They can restore damage done by a voidian by placing more matter in the area. And they can provide a boost in arcane magic. All of these have caveats with the celestials themselves however, but that is merely what the highest and most powerful celestials can do. Celestial magic as a tool for retribution is the version wielded by mortals. Mortals cannot split celestial energy into other forces. They can only use it as a force of consecration, defeating voidians, curing curses, etc.Humans that wield this power are known as Paladins, and they are usually regarded well amongst the intergalactic community. Consecration is a way to void-proof something. A demon cannot touch or entered a consecrated zone without being heavily harmed. Celestial Rankings Celestials are actually very common. But that does not mean the most powerful ones are. There are different kinds of celestials that range in power. Some that are able to generate entire planets, and some that have trouble making a squirrel. Stellar Stellar celestials are the most powerful celestials to exist. They exist within celestial capitols within the Spirit World. They create the lightrange and lightways that protect all that is known. To get an audience with a Stellar celestial is almost unheard of, and when they do, it typically means there is great, great danger. Stellar Celestials: Sol Planetary Planetary celestials are celestials who inhabit and manage the planets they exist on. They serve as an extra layer of protection and life for those planets. They also manage the life that exists on it, subtly influencing the planet in ways mortals cannot see. Planetary Celestials: Venus, Terra, Mars, Neptune, Jupiter, Saturn Aspects Aspects are small celestials who exist over a very specific thing. They can control and manipulate that thing, but not much else. They are much more accessible to mortals, even approaching mortals if they need to. These types look more like a lord of water spirits, wild gods, gods of the harvest, etc. There are hundreds on every planet. Celestial Shrines Celestials are very difficult to contact. One cannot simply just pray to one from the comfort of their own home. What one must do instead, is to visit their shrine or sanctuary. Shrines are areas that have been built for a celestial that a celestial has adopted as their own territory. They are automatically consecrated, and they are a way to contact a celestial quickly. One can come to a shrine without offerings, but only for minor troubles. To come without an offering for a major issue can be deemed offensive and the celestial will just ignore the person. Sanctuaries on the other hand, are where celestials reside. These are much more holy areas, and if a demon were to try to enter these areas, they would be killed instantly. They are also for much bigger issues. To come to a sanctuary without pleading, being respectful to the celestial is offensive, and one could get ejected or even smitten. On the other hand, if one comes to the sanctuary with an urgent message, or as a paladin, the celestial will be much more attentive. And obviously, destroying a sanctuary will get one severely punished, perhaps cursed for their insolence. The sanctuary for Sol is not anywhere accessible. No mortal can access Sol’s Paladins Paladins are mortal servants to celestials. They have been gifted great power by the celestial to vanquish evil. They are frequently seen delivering messages for and contacting that celestial they serve. Their power depends on the celestial they serve too. If they serve an aspect celestial, they won’t be very powerful. If a paladin were to serve under Sol on the other hand, they would be revered as a god amongst man. Paladins have special abilities that allow them to fight for their celestial. They are granted extra strength and durability, about 1.5x what they used to have. They can also use their celestial powers to annihilate demonic creatures, but the more powerful ones have a few extra powers. Those chosen by Sol are able to fly through space at spaceship-potential speeds. They are also able to open rifts to other planets. They are also able to shift into the Darkrealms and enter the celestial capitol as part of Sol’s personal guard. Planetary celestials don’t offer those sorts of powers, however, they do grant enough celestial power to warp around the planet. Paladins are also taught a few magic spells as part of the celestial order. They typically learn how to enhance their own physical abilities temporarily with arcane magic, protect other people with magical shields, and bless them from void corruption. Paladins need to be absolutely good and active. They are fighting forces for their celestials, and they must adhere to that at all times. They live rough lives, and often die off before retiring. Sol is currently not recruiting Paladins… yet.